Legends:Plataforma Aérea Monolugar
|custo = 2.500 créditos The Clone Wars Campaign Guide |modificador = |hidet = |sistemas modificados = |largura = |diâmetro = |altura = 2 metros The Official Star Wars Fact File |massa = |aceleração max = |rapidez max = |velocidade max = 400 km/h The Official Star Wars Fact File |motor = |saída de energia = |energia = |escudo = |casco = |sensores = |mira = |navegação = |computador principal = |contra-medidas = |armamento = Canhões Blasters duplos (1) The Official Star Wars Fact File |complementos = |compartimentos = |escape = |tripulação = 1 droide de batalha B1 Star Wars Episode I Incledble Cross-Sections |tripulação min = |passageiros = |capacidade = |manejo de carga = |consumíveis = |suporte de vida = |comunicações = |outros sistemas = |hideu = |disponibilidade = Militar The Clone Wars Campaign Guide |funções = *Anti-infantaria Star Wars:Galactic Battlegrounds *Escolta |primeiro uso = 32 ABY The New Essential Chronology |retirado = |eras = *Era da Ascensão do Império Star Wars Episódio I: A Ameaça Fantasma |afiliação = *Federação do Comércio Star Wars Episódio I: A Ameaça Fantasma *Confederação dos Sistemas Independentes Star Wars:The Clone Wars(videogame) |módulos = }} A Plataforma Aérea Monolugar (PAM-1 ou PAM) era uma ágil máquina voadora projetada para o uso da Federação de Comércio e dos droides de batalha B1 da Confederação de Sistemas Independentes. Características thumb|left|Um PAM no esquema de cores da Confederação dos Sistemas Independentes Plataformas Aéreas Monolugares eram similares em design aos "ganchos aéreos", veículos repulsores pessoais usados tanto por civis quanto para propósitos militares. Projetados para viajar rápido, a única arma do PAM era um canhão blaster gêmeo conectado a ele. Células de energia de alta voltagem alimentavam a máquina. Cada PAM era pilotado por um único droide de batalha B1 que ficava em um longo painel para pé, segurando um par de cabos que controlavam suas armas e era usados para pilotar a nave. Droides de batalha B1 normalmente pilotavam esses PAMs. As plataformas utilizadas pela Federação do Comércio anterior às Guerras Clônicas tendiam a ser marrons na cor. PAMs em posse dos Separatistas eram predominantemente azuis com marcas triangulares brancas. O PAM-1 era usado para operações de escolta e perseguições contra pessoas, e seria ocasionalmente utilizado em batalhas abertas para incomodar forças inimigas. Devido ao seu design aberto, unidades PAM eram vulneráveis à armas pesadas de inimigos, fazendo-os depender de sua velocidade e agilidade para desviar do fogo inimigo. Também havia uma versão de PAM pesado, com canhões laser maiores e um lança-mísseis poderoso. Ele era o equivalente ao speeder bike 74-Z da República.Star Wars:The Clone Wars(videogame) História thumb|[[Legends:Droide de batalha B1|Droides de batalha B1 pilotando PAMs sobre as planícies de Naboo.]] Os PAMs foram usados de forma consideravelmente ampla durante a Invasão de Naboo em 32 ABY, onde forças da Federação do Comércio os usou com grande efeito contra os times de segurança de Naboo e para conquistar a população local.Star Wars Episódio I: A Ameaça Fantasma Unidades adicionais foram criados nas fábricas mecânicas à pedido de OOM-9.Star Wars:Galactic Battlegrounds Mais tarde, eles seriam usados durante as Guerras Clônicas, especialmente durante a Crise do Ninho Sombrio, em planetas como Raxus Prime, ao lado de veículos fortemente armados.Star Wars: The Clone Wars (video game) Durante a Batalha de Teth, STAPs foram utilizados por forças Separatistas contra os soldados clones e AT-TEs escalando a parede do penhasco. Anakin Skywalker tratou de destruir todos exceto um por derrubar seus pilotos droides, usando o PAM restante para chegar ao topo do penhasco.Star Wars: The Clone Wars (filme) STAPs foram novamente utilizados pelos Separatistas em Naboo durante a crise do Vírus da Sombra Azul. Uma pequena força de três droides de batalha pilotando PAMs estavam escoltando um droide Tático quando o comboio foi destruído pelo Capitão Typho, Chrin e outro membro da Força de Segurança Real de Naboo. Eles também foram implantados pela CIS durante a Batalha de Tirahnn.Galaxy at War Ele viu uso mais tarde durante a Guerra Civil Galáctica quando um pequeno mestre de guerra Jawa chamado Wittin encontrou um PAM e um piloto droide de batalha B1 controlado remotamente. Ele então o equipou com várias modificações, como um canhão de íon gêmeo para parar outros veículos com melhorias avançados de armamento. Ele então usou esse veículo no perigoso jogo gladiador de Jabba Desilijic Tiure. Nos bastidores A LEGO produziu muitos conjuntos incluindo STAP. O primeiro conjunto que incluiu o veículo foi o "7121 Naboo Swamp" baseado na famosa cena de ''A Ameaça Fantasma''. O segundo foi no conjunto "7654 Droids Battle Pack" que caracterizou um redesenho do primeiro PAM. O terceiro foi no conjunto "7675 AT-TE Walker" que foi baseado na cena durante a Batalha de Teth. O quarto foi o conjunto promocional do Reino Unido, "30004 Battle Droid on STAP" , no qual a base do design foi o terceiro, e o quinto é do conjunto de 2011 chamado "7868 Mace Windu's Jedi Starfighter" o qual incluía o design do terceiro para o PAM. Algumas fontes lançadas por volta da época do filme A Ameaça Fantasma dizem que seres orgânicos não poderiam usar PAMs devido à radiação dos propulsores na altura da perna, mas aparentemente isso foi uma confusão entre várias fontes, uma vez que foram mostrados seres orgânicos usando PAMs sem efeitos adversos. No jogo de 2001 Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds e sua expansão, de 2002, PAMs servem como a unidade de "ataque mecânico" da Federação do Comércio, e os jogadores têm eles disponíveis em várias missões da campanha, e mais podem ser construídos em fábricas mecânicas. Também, em Star Wars: The Old Republic, tanto a edição digital de luxo como a edição de colecionador possuem inclusos o PAM. Aparições *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' novel *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' comic *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' junior novel *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' game *''Star Wars Episode I: Watch Out, Jar Jar!'' *"End Game" *''Episode I: Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Star Wars: Episode I Jedi Power Battles'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Jedi Quest: The Moment of Truth'' *''Starfighter: Crossbones 1'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' video game *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Only the Force'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film / novel *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Tethan Battle Adventure'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: The Way of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Shipyards of Doom'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Crash Course'' *''The Clone Wars: Headgames'' *''The Clone Wars: The Valley'' * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' * * * * *''Hero of Cartao'' *''Changing Seasons'' *''Star Wars: General Grievous 4'' *''Star Wars: Obsession'' *''Brothers in Arms'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Into the Unknown'' * *''Star Wars: Demolition'' }} Aparições não-cânones *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars'' *''Sith make the best pancakes'' *''Star Wars: Yoda's Challenge Activity Center'' Fontes *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (reference book)'' *''Star Wars: Episode I Insider's Guide'' *''Episode I: The Phantom Menace: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars Episode I: Jedi Power Battles: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Starfighter: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Obi-Wan: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' * * * *''Battlefront: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''Battlefront: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Clone Strike'' * *''Star Wars: Complete Cross-Sections'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Visual Guide'' *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' *''Battlefront II: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 23'' *''Galaxy at War'' * * * *''The Phantom Menace: The Expanded Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Battle for Naboo'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' * }} Notas e referências Links externos * * Categoria:Produtos da Oficina de Armaduras Baktoid Categoria:Veículos aéreos Categoria:Veículos da CSI Categoria:Veículos da Federação de Comércio